


don’t look at the deadline.

by cartoonation



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chaos Ensues, College AU, College Hijinks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gency, Humor, Jack Morrison is the poor professor in charge of all these nerds and poor Ana is there to help him, McHanzo - Freeform, Modern AU, Multi, Texting, chat fic, implied intimate relationships, more ships and characters will be added as they appear, past mcashe referenced, student project, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonation/pseuds/cartoonation
Summary: College senior Angela Ziegler has been put in charge of her classes’s thesis project.It shouldn’t be too hard to keep an entire class on task...right?(Aka the College AU text fic where chaos ensues and Mercy struggles to keep her sanity in check.)(On Extended Hiatus.)





	1. group chat created.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors’s note: This fic is permanently suspended. Sorry, guys. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! It’s cartoonation, back from the dead (and writer’s block) to write yet another text fic. I’ve been itching to write a college AU fic for a while now and recently fell into Overwatch hell. So, tada!
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy the absolute clusterf*uck I’ve written, because it was hecka fun to write. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> See you guys on the other side!

_Tuesday, January 18th. 4:15 pm EST._

 

**GROUP SERVER HAS BEEN CREATED BY [mercy].**

22 contacts added.

 

 **[mercy]** has been promoted to group owner.

 **[horus]** has been promoted to group administrator.

 **[CATCHPHRASE]** has been promoted to group administrator.

 **[djLUC]** has been promoted to group administrator.

 **[deadlock_princess]** has been promoted to group administrator.

 

 **4:18 pm [mercy]:** Greetings! This is the official group page for LIT 407 Collabrative Thesis on Omnic Politics with Professor Morrison. I’ve made this chat as a way for us to touch base throughout the semester. I will be making subgroups for each division of the project in the server tonight. I have also added our assistant professor **@horus** to help with organization. On that note, welcome to the general chat!

 

 **[username_notfound]** has been promoted by **[username_notfound]** to group administrator. 

 **[username_notfound]** has been demoted **[mercy]** to group initiate.

 

 **4:23 pm [mercy]:** As a friendly reminder, please to not add yourself to the admin list unless you are **@horus** or the group owner. Thanks! :)

 

 **[username_notfound]** has been promoted by **[username_notfound]** to group owner. 

 **[mercy]** has been demoted by **[username_notfound]** to group initiate.

 

 **4:24 pm [username_notfound]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 **4:25 pm [mercy]:** AS A GENTLE REMINDER, ANYONE CAUGHT HACKING THE SERVER WILL BE DELETED AND REPORTED TO **@horus** AND PROFESSOR MORRISON. DANKE.

 **4:25 pm [ittybittyspider]:** pls delete them 

 **4:25 pm [s24]:** I second this notion 

 **4:26 pm [d.va]:** Same >_> 

 **4:26 pm [warpcadet]:** DO IT

 

 **[ittybittyspider]** has initiated a vote to delete **[username_notfound]** from the group.

 

 **4:27 pm [ittybittyspider]:** oops 

 **4:27 pm [ittybittyspider]:** my finger slipped 

  **4:27 pm [username_notfound]:** .̩͓͞.͉̤̕ͅ.̰̯̮̤j̩͙̖͉̼ó̖̱d̶̰͓͔̭et̤̤͙e͈ (┛ಠ_ಠ)┛彡┻━┻

 

 **[username_notfound]** has been demoted by **[username_notfound]** to group initiate. 

 **[mercy]** has been promoted by **[username_notfound]** to group owner.

 

 **4:30 pm [mercy]:** Danke. :))))) 

 **4:30 pm [username_notfound]:** -_- 

 **4:46 pm [djLUC]:** Hey **@mercy** I can go ahead and help make the other groups tonight. 

 **4:49 pm [mercy]:** Thank you, **@djLUC**. :)

 

* * *

 

_Tuesday, January 18th. 5:58 pm EST._

**RESEARCH SUBGROUP**

**SUBGROUP | RESEARCH HAS BEEN CREATED BY [mercy].**

 

8 members added to **Subgroup |** **Research**  by **[djLUC]**.

 

 **[deadlock_princess]** has been promoted to subgroup administrator.

 

 **6:09 pm [highnoon]:** oh holy hell 

 **6:11 pm [deadlock_princess]:** well well look what the cat dragged in 

 **6:11 pm [highnoon]: @mercy** is it too late to change teams? 

 **6:18 pm [mercy]:** yes 

 **6:21 pm [deadlock_princess]:** tryin to run away again, Jesse? 

 **6:23 pm [highnoon]: @mercy** pls check your pm box 

 **6:25 pm [mercy]:** goodnight, Jesse. 

 **6:26 pm [highnoon]:** ANGELA I STG.

 

* * *

 

_Tuesday, January 18th. 6:21 pm EST._

**PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN [highnoon] and [mercy].**

 

 **6:21 pm [highnoon]:** Angela my eX IS THE HEAD OF THE GROUP PLS LET ME CHANGE 

 **6:22 pm [mercy]:** Professor Morrison already marked down our roles. I’m sorry, Jesse. :( 

 **6:23 pm [highnoon]:** Fuck.

 

* * *

 

 

_Tuesday, January 18th. 6:28 pm EST. 7:28 am  JST._

**PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN [highnoon] and [awakeneddragon].**

 

 **6:28 pm [highnoon]:** Babe, my ex is research lead this project. I’m gonna be screwed loose if I don’t get out of this. 

 **6:31 pm [awakeneddragon]:** Perhaps you should finally face her head-on like a man instead of running like a coward. 

 **6:33 pm [highnoon]:** Ironic words, coming from you, babe.  

 **6:35 pm [awakeneddragon]:**... 

 **6:36 pm [highnoon]:** too soon?

 **6:44 pm [highnoon]:** Hanzo?

 

* * *

 

_Tuesday, January 18th. 7:32 pm EST._

**PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN [highnoon] and [deadlock_princess].**

 

 **7:32 pm [highnoon]:** Hey, Ashe. 

 **7:35 pm [deadlock_princess]:** Jesse. 

 **7:38 pm [highnoon]:** Look, I just wanted to say I know things between us didn’t exactly end the best. But no hard feelings. 

 **7:41 pm [deadlock_princess]:** Don’t think you can just come in here and brown nose me on this damn project, McCree. You made your choice. 

 **7:43 pm [highnoon]:** Ashe, it’s just a damn project. It don’t always have to be like this between us. 

 **7:44 pm [deadlock_princess]:** Shove it and get to researching, McCree. 

 **7:44 pm [highnoon]:** Can’t say I didn’t try. :/

 

* * *

 

_Tuesday, January 18th. 8:01 pm EST. 9:01 am JST._

**PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN [highnoon] and [awakeneddragon].**

 

 **8:01 pm [highnoon]:** Hey babe, I’m sorry about earlier. Ya doin alright? 

 **8:02 pm [awakeneddragon]:** I am fine. 

 **8:02 pm [highnoon]:** Ya sure? 

 **8:03 pm [awakeneddragon]:** Yes. Don’t worry about me, Jesse. 

 **8:03 pm [highnoon]:** Alright. 

 **8:03 pm [highnoon]:** I talked to her, by the way. 

 **8:04 pm[awakeneddragon]:** How did it go? 

 **8:04 pm [highnoon]:** I’m a dead man.

 

* * *

 

_Wednesday, January 19th. 2:04 am EST._

**PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN [madamada] and [mercy].**

 

 **2:04 am [madamada]:** Angela, what are you doing online this late? 

 **2:05 am [mercy]:** You know, I could ask the same of you. 

 **2:12 am [mercy]:**...I’m working on research for the group project. 

 **2:13 am [madamada]:** Isn’t that the research team’s job? You should rest, Angela. 

 **2:13 am [mercy]:** I was assigned project director. It’s my responsibility to help them. 

 **2:14 am [madamada]:** Angela. 

 **2:16 am [madamada]:** Can I at least bring you some coffee? 

 **2:17 am [mercy]:** ...fine. Black and grande. 

 **2:17 am [mercy]:** Thank you, Genji. 

 **2:18 am [madamada]:** My pleasure. :)

 

* * *

_Wednesday, January 19th. 8:24 am EST._

**PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN [warpcadet] and [mercy].**

 

 **8:24 am [warpcadet]:** morning, love! 

 **8:26 am [mercy]:** Good morning, Lena! How was your trip with Emily? 

 **8:27 am [warpcadet]:** Brilliant! Sorry I couldn’t write more in the class chat last night! Just getting back to the dorm now, actually. ^_^’ 

 **8:29 pm [mercy]:** You’re fine, Lena! Need me to let you into our room again? :) 

 **8:29 am [warpcadet]:** Nope, got my ID. Just wondering why I just saw Genji in the girls' lobby. 

 **8:30 am [mercy]:** Oh! He brought me coffee last night. 

 **8:32 am [warpcadet]:** Is that all? Did you at least clean up the couch? ;)

 **8:32 am [mercy]:** Oh, shh you. We were working on the class project. 

 **8:33 am [warpcadet]:** Okay~

 

* * *

 

_Wednesday, January 19th. 9:31 am EST._

**PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN [pharah] and [mercy].**

 

 **9:31 am [pharah]:** Morning, Angela~

 **9:33 am [mercy]:** Good morning, Fareeha. Can't talk right now, behind on research notes for class tomorrow. Meet me for lunch later?

 **9:34 am [pharah]:** I can imagine, you sounded pretty busy last night. Got a full four hours sleep because of it. :)

 **9:35 am [mercy]:**  verdammt...

 **9:35 am [mercy]:** Entschuldigung, Fareeha...

 **9:36 am [pharah]:** It's alright, Angela. To be honest, I'm glad to see you taking a break. You've needed it. <3

 **9:37 am [mercy]:** I could say the same to you. :)

 **9:38 am [pharah]:**  I know, I know. :P So when's it going to be fb official? 

 **9:38 am [mercy]:**  We're still not a thing, Fareeha.

 **9:38 am [pharah]:** Seriously?

 **9:43 am [pharah]:** Things are getting pretty serious between the two of you. You should really talk to him about this, Angela. 

 **9:45 am [mercy]:** You know on second thought, let's meet for breakfast. I can work on this research in the food court, anyways. 

 **9:46 am [pharah]:** Okay. :) I'll pay as long as you promise to talk to him later.

 **9:46 am [mercy]:** ...on my way. 

 

* * *

 

_Thursday, January 20th. 10:06 am EST._

**PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN [peanutbutter] and [warpcadet].**

 

 **10:06 am [peanutbutter]:** Lena, shouldn't you be taking notes on Professor Morrison's lecture?

 **10:06 am [warpcadet]:** Shouldn't you be paying attention to you own screen, silly?

 **10:07 am [peanutbutter]:** I am. It's easy to see your screen when I'm behind you. I just think you're stress in our study sessions would be much improved this semester if you took notes during his lectures.

 **10:08 am [warpcadet]:** I'm doing fine, Winston. Don't worry about me. I have an A, anyways. :)

 **10:10 am [peanutbutter]:** It's the second week of class.

 **10:11 am [peanutbutter]:** I'll forward my notes to you after class.

 **10:12 am [warpcadet]:** okay okay silly :P

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Thanks so much for reading! I apologize if my writing is a bit rusty; I haven’t had much of a chance to write in a while, but it feels great to get back into the swing of it. See you all in the next chapter! ^_^
> 
> Author's note: I apologize about any language mistakes. I'm only fluent in English, so I tried to research and write for Spanish and German the best I could. If I made any mistakes, please let me know, and I'll be more than happy to fix them! :)


	2. group chat created.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Junkrat kill the group chat, Fareeha and Lena set poor Angela up on a study date, and poor Winston just wants Lena to focus on her homework.

_Thursday, January 20th. 3:38 pm EST._

**PRESENTATION SUBGROUP**

**SUBGROUP | PRESENTATION HAS BEEN CREATED BY [mercy].**

 

6 members added to  **Subgroup |** **Research**  by  **[mercy]**.

 

 **[CATCHPHRASE]**  has been promoted to subgroup administrator.

 

 **3:40 pm [madamada]:** Greeting, everyone! 

 **3:42 pm [CATCHPHRASE]:** Isn't it a little early for us to be making this group?

 **3:44 pm [lightbender]:** It is never too early to be prepared. 

 **3:45 pm [username_notfound]:** lo̴͚͎̘̤̥l̠̰̭̺͕̹͝ ̦̯̫̩̘ͅw̻͉͉̰̯e̮ ̫̭̖͉d̝̩̥̟̞̬ǫ͖̙͚̮̩̻n̠'͎͖̩͎t͕̙͍͓̙̗̖̕ ͏̫̬e͞v͖̘̼̙̟e̖̺̻̫̖n̝ ̱̹̖̭̲̩h͏̦͎͙͍̘͍̮a͏̥̝̟̱̹v̛̥e͓̦̘̟̟ ̢̩a̲̬̬̦ͅn͉̳y̫͚͈̥ d͍̲a͘t̲͇͓̯̤̟̝͘a̴͈̪̗ ̳y̼͍̲̞̥͘e̵͈̟̹t͉̙͓

 **3:46 pm [eXpLOdeY]:** dIDN'T You gET BlowN OUT OF THE Chat yeSTERDAY 

 **3:46 pm [username_notfound]:** W̯̗̙̹͖ǫ̱̟w̭͔̭̳,̶ ̼̩y͍̬̳̗̜͙͜o̮̪̻ͅu͈͕̣̲ ̷̰c̫͙͚̰̘̫an̻̪͉̟̝̯ a̼̞̬͇͟c͈̣̗̪̲͖͇t̲͍͔̱̦u̵̯̦a͔̥l͇̻̜l̩̫y̸͍̠̗̞ ̦̞̠̖̤͘ͅr̖̻͔̹e̗̻̻̘a̩̲̻̮͇͟d̢?̜̬̮̼̮̱

 **3:47 pm [eXpLOdeY]:** BaREly wiTH you'RE IllegiBLE CHickeN SCRATCH. But yeS. YEs I CAN. 

 **3:48 pm [madamada]:** Is this chat hurting anyone else's eyes? 

 **3:48 pm [lightbender]:** Agreed.

 **3:48 pm [pachimari_fandude]:** Yeah.

 **3:49 pm [eXpLOdeY]:** weLL PARDON M E for nOT HAVING DeLIcatE FINGERs.

 **3:49 pm [pachimari_fandude]:**  Stop talking. 

 **3:50 pm **[eXpLOdeY]:**** (╬⓪益⓪)

 

* * *

 

_Thursday, January 20th. 3:46 pm EST._

**PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN [peanutbutter] and [warpcadet].**

**[peanutbutter] has attached LIT407_1-20_NOTE.pdf to the chat.**

 

 **3:47 pm [warpcadet]:** Thank you, Winston. :)

 **3:48 pm [peanutbutter]:** Of course!

 **3:48 pm [warpcadet]:** I'm thinking about joining up with someclass mates and hanging out in the bistro in about a half hour, want to join?

 **3:49 pm [peanutbutter]:** Yes! I'll see you there.

 **3:50 pm [warpcadet]:** Wonderful! Cheers! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

* * *

 

_Thursday, January 20th. 3:51 pm EST._

**PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN [warpcadet], [pharah], and [mercy].**

 

 **3:51 pm [warpcadet]:** Hi, Angela! Are you out of class yet? Winston and I are meeting up to study at Bistro in about 20 minutes and were wondering if you'd like to join! ^_^

 **3:52 pm [mercy]:** That sounds wonderful, Lena! I'll see you there. :)

 **3:53 pm [pharah]:** Wait, does Genji work at the Bistro or the Library on Thursdays? ;0

 **3:53 pm [mercy]:** FAREEHA. 

 **3:53 pm [warpcadet]:** OOOOOH~

 **3:53 pm [warpcadet]:** (⊙ᗜ⊙)

 **3:54 pm [mercy]:**...

 **3:54 pm [mercy]:** Bistro.

 **3:55 pm [pharah]:** See you there, Angela. ;)

 **3:57 pm [mercy]:** You both are going to be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! :D I'm thinking about turning this fic into a text/ normal fic hybrid, since I'd like to explore the characters' relationships a bit more. I hope this won't be too jarring, so let me know your thoughts on this idea in the comments below if you'd like! ^_^


End file.
